1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an finger-driven computer mouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pointing devices for use in computer systems include the “mouse” which is so-called because of its resemblance to an actual mouse. Conventional computer mice have a generally horizontal, primary supporting surface for supporting a hand in a horizontal position, as exemplified by the drawing figures of U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,381 to Cheng. These devices require using both a thumb and the other fingers of a hand to hold the edges of the mouse. Furthermore, the fore, middle, and ring fingers must be kept in constant tension to prevent them from resting too heavily on the buttons and depressing them inadvertently.
To avoid twisting the wrist when holding a computer mouse, an ergonomic computer mouse shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,733 to Lo has chosen a bell-like shape. A hand holding the ergonomic computer mouse will be in a naturally upright and relaxed position. But this position does not take advantage the flexibility and mobility of fingers and their joints.
Most existing computer mice, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,015 and U.S. Pat. Application No. 2006/0033714, need the help of the thumb to be held and manipulated. Because of the inflexibility and limited mobility of the thumb, the wrist and its surrounding muscles have to be used to manipulate the mouse. This will cause fatigue for the wrist and the muscles surrounding it.
Furthermore, most existing computer mice have buttons on the top, facing upward. The fingers used to press the buttons may not rest on the buttons completely because of the worry of an unwanted button actuation. So, the muscles on the back of the hand have to be used to put the fingers up in the air most of the time. That further causes fatigue and sometimes even damage to the muscles on the back of the hand and around the wrist.